1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device employing the TFT array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus, may include a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wire connecting the TFT and the capacitor.